


The Wonders Of the Winchester's

by Darkangel9009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Ratings: R, Rough Sex, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/F/Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - F/M/Other, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel9009/pseuds/Darkangel9009
Summary: This will be a thrilling ride of love and hate, drama and more. This is not of my own works I do not own the characters or most of the plot lines. This is for your reading enjoyment. and based off of fandom works.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. The Start of A Mission

Where does it all being? Why is this all happening? Dean wondered to himself as he was laying in his cheap hotel room bed. There where so many unanswered question his father left behind while trying to figure out their mothers death. "Damn him for leaving" Dean mutter under his breath as he looked over at a sound a sleep Sam. Dean the older brother the protector did know how much longer he would be able to keep that position up if his father does not show up. Dean walked over to the small kitchenet that his room had and opened the refrigerator door grabbing a beer. As he opened it Sam shot out of bed looking from side to side. "What's wrong Sammy?" Sam did not answer he was soaked with sweat and pale as the bed sheet he was laying on. "What is wrong?" Dean asked louder wondering if he had heard the first time. Sam seemed to snap out of his trance like state looked over at Dean.

"I must have had a bad dream or something it seems like all a blur now" Sam sighed wiping his hand across his forehead. Dean again opened the door to the refrigerator and got another bottle of beer. Walking over to Sam's bedside he hands him the cold bottle. "Drink up" Dean said with a faint grin. "Thanks" Sam mumbled taking the beer but looking totally drained of all energy. "Care to talk about your nightmare?" Dean asked knowing Sam would most likely prefer not talking about it. Sam nodded his head slightly "I guess" he shrugged. "Alright go on" Dean said trying to encourage him to talk. Sam looked at Dean and started with his dream "It started in a dark room I seen something moving it looked like a shadow of some sort." "Then all of a sudden there was a baby crying in its crib, blood, and shadows." Sam repressed a tear and continued.

"Then all of a sudden fire broke out and there was blackness." "I can't tell you if the baby made it out safely or not." Sam's shoulders fell limply and he slumped back on his bed. Dean shook his head "did you get any details of the house any faces you may recognize anything?" Dean asked all at once. Sam did not say anything for what felt like forever and then looked at his feet. "Not really just a bunch of blur and blood nothing much to go on" Sam said with a shaky breath. " How am I supposed to save people if my vision aren't detailed enough for me to see them?" Dean looked at him for a moment Sam has been having vision for quite some time now and they have always been pretty accurate as far as what is about to happen and where. Even if they have not been to detailed they where able to figure it out. This time it felt different to Dean and he thought Sam must have felt different too because he had put his untouched open beer down. "Hey don't worry so much we will get to the bottom of it we always do" Dean said with a hopeful smile.

"Well we better hurry the calendar behind the crib said that it was tomorrow's date with the time being around 9:30PM." 


	2. Wrong Time Right Place

Sam looked at the folded up map from the glove box they were headed for a small town called Sunnydale Village.It was about two or three hour trip from where they were staying at the time. Sam sighed t it was getting dark and he could really see where their exit was he glanced at the clock on the dash it was Midnight now wonder he was worn out. "Do you think we are going to make it?" Sam asked. "We will" Dean said confidently. Sam nodded but under his breath he said "I hope so." "Where are we at?" Dean ask making Sam jump out of his skin. "What?" Dean asked. "Just thinking about what might happen to the baby in his crib if we don't get to him". "Don't worry we will make it you should know my driving by now." Sam sighed "I know how many times have you almost gotten us killed?" Sam said jokingly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" "Nothing" Sam laughed "and this is our turn" Dean turned off and as the left the light of the highway onto some back country road there was a deep darkness. The Impala was pitch black in side making even harder for Sam to see the map. "We may need to pull over" Sam said. "Why? Dean asked. "Because I can barely read the map I may need to use the headlights". Dean sighed and then flicked on the inside lights. "And let there be light" Dean said in the most powerful voice. Sam rolled his eyes at him "alright there Dean you aren't playing God." "Then why pull over Sam?" Sam stayed quite he was sure why he didn't think of the light that could be turned on.

Maybe it was getting late and Sam was tired but even with the light on it seemed so dim and dark but better then it was before Dean switched on the light. "We need to keep heading west till we see a sign that says King street. "King Street" Dean repeated "got it I hate driving down these country roads there is no real landmarks and the road signs are so far from each other you kind of forget where you are." "Yea makes you wonder why a demon or anybody for that matter care about this town so much." Dean nodded "something right out of a damn horror movie like Children of the Corn or something like that."

Once they found King street Sam took out the map "We follow this road for a few more miles and we should be in Sunnydale soon." Dean laughed "I told you we would make it Sam we had a pretty good start". Sam smiled "it was a good thing we went we did but let's hope we can recognize the house like I said it was a clear vision." A few more quiet hours past when the pass a big wooden sign saying "Welcome to Sunnydale a place full of Sun Population 1700." 

"See Sam there isn't that many people here so it shouldn't be too hard to find this family." As the pulled up to a small hotel they hear a woman start screaming. Woman: "HELP HELP oh please someone help Me"! By the look of her she was just in some kind of blaze once they looked up they could see a plume of smoke coming from the very end of the small block. "Are we to late?" "How is this possible" Sam shook his head. "Maybe it's a different problem fire can happen without a demon being involved. Sam nodded and hoped it was some kind of human error and not a demon attack. But that hope was dashed fast when the woman then yelled "You must help there is a baby involved. 

Sam and Dean got to the house which was a giant white farmhouse it was the last house with a lot of land. Smoke was pouring out most of the second floor window and firefighters were trying to knock the front door down. Dean walked over to the fire chief and asks "What happened here?" "Why do want to know?" The fire chief said in a short and sweet but smart ass tone. "Look me and my brother are moving in the one house down the road aways. Thank God he saw the one house was sold but he was hoping that they weren't sure who bought the home. "What's that gotta do with it?" "Well I was wondering about Arson?" Dean tried to act like he was a concerned new home owner "Look son we aren't sure just yet." "We got in" a booming voice came across the chiefs radio. "10 4" the chief answered back. With out another word the chief was gone. 

Dean went back to his car and sat and waited to see what would happen next. It seemed like forever but a firefighter came running out cradling a small form. "WE NEED O2 over here" the firefighter carrying the little form yelled to another firefighter. "We got to him in time but sir you won't believe this" the firefighter got almost whisper quiet that Dean almost couldn't make out his words. "His mother w.wa.was on the ceiling. 


	3. How Can This Be?

The fire chief was at home after a long night of fighting the bizarre fire. " _On the ceiling"_ His mind wondered. " _How can that be?" "it Just can't happen"._ He was so in his own thoughts that he almost didn't hear that there was a knock on his door. Wondering who it could be at this hour he grabbed the hand guy that his ex wife always told him to keep better hidden. _"Hidden my ass"_ he grumbled under his breath thinking how dumb his ex wife was. _"It was because she could stand the damn thing"._ "Hello" he said answering the door to see to well dressed men with badges in hand. "Yes Sir We are from the FBI my name is James Sparks and this is my partner Allen Woods". The men showed him their badges as well as their ID's they seemed ligetment so he didn't want to question them to much. "What can I do for you boys at this late hour?" He said as gently as possible. 

"We heard that there was a suspicious fire/murder in town today?" " _Wow that was fast they didn't even wait till morning to contact the feds"_ the chief thought to himself. "Well yea there was two not to far apart of each other. "Two?" Dean said looking at Sam. "What do make from these fires?" Dean probed further. "You this shit is just not right man" the chief barely crocked out almost in tears. "Each of this fires two beautiful young mothers died" he paused as if recalling this memories shook him to the very core of his being. "You see that's not the strange part of them fires here happen often when young teenagers run around during the summer and have all kind of bonfires that get out of hand." The strange part of these fires is both young women died but their death is the strangest part." Another long pause as he looked the boys dead in the eyes.

"You most likely won't believe me but I don't care it was the most messed up thing I have seen in my firefighting career". He sighed "I guess your not here to hear me beat around the damn bush so I am just going to come out with it." "The deaths of these women are strange because both young women were pinned to the ceiling of the child's room." It was the boys turn to be silent as they took in all the information the chief was saying. "Was there anything else that seemed strange" Dean finally spoke up mostly because the silents was brothing because it was so eeri and the tension so think he swears he could cut it with a knife. He watched the chiefs face twist up into a pained look as he looked up at Dean. "The fire was set in the both babies rooms but we can't figure out how it was set". "We checked for some kind of fuel that make have been an ignition point but nothing its a babies room for christ sake what can possibly be kept in there that can cause a fire." "Then we had the wires checked for shorting or faulty wiring." "But"? Dean had to push him because the chief had stopped talking and a look of pure shock was on his face. "The wires were in perfect condition there would have been no way they would have cased the fire". "It is a damn mystery and I need to figure it out because the family's want to know how their wives, daughters, and siblings were killed.

"Don't worry that is what we came here to help you solve" Sam spoke up making a promise to himself that they will get to the bottom of was going on in this small town. The chief gave them a small smile and said "Thank you." "I just don't know who contacting you so fast?" Dean looked to Sam and Sam back to Dean. "You see sir my partner was moving in just down the road so we were kind of in the neighborhood. The chief looked up and sighed "son if I may give you a piece of advice don't move here stay away from her go back to where you came from." "This town is bad news things here happen for no rhyme or reason unexplainable things." "Things that you just can't unsee". Once the chief was done with his little rant Sam turned his head to look at the clock it was getting late and they have been on the road most of the night the night before. Giving Dean a brief nod signaling that it was time to warp things up that they had enough info for the night. 

Dean looked at the dirty exhausted fire chief. "We will let you get a shower and some rest tonight sir but if you think of anything" Sam said reaching into his pocket pulling out a perfectly forged FBI agent card with his name and phone number. "Please don't hesitate to call us any time." The chief took the card and checked it out "would you mind if I passed this around to the rest of the firehouse I am sure each of the boys may have something they would like to add." Sam shrugged "I don't see why not if it will help us solve this case faster." Sam nodded and smiled at the chief glad that he was just going to pass the number along instead of taking more cards. " _I need to make it appoint to make more phony cards just incase the chief wants to get more for the other firefighters."_ "That's it for now sir thank you so much for letting us talk to you this let" Dean said holding out his hand for the chief to shake. "Your welcome but please call me John I hate being called sir." Dean nodded and said "That name will be easy for me to remember have a good night John."

The boys get in the Impala it was of course Dean's baby and would never drive anything else Sam was almost certain that he kisses it goodnight every night before they go into their crappy hotel room for the night. "You thinking what I am thinking" Dean stopped Sam's thoughts about how much Dean loved his car and looked at him. "What are you thinking and I will let you know if I am thinking the same." Dean nodded and went on "Old Yellow eyes is at his old tricks again it is way to familiar to me to not be so." "I was thinking that too" Sam said agree with Deans thoughts. "I guess it to unbelieve to not be true." "I guess we are back on the trail of this asshole huh Dean?" Sam said confidently. "I guess so" Dean said starting the engine of baby and heading towards their hotel to get some much needed rest and to do some research on the weather reports as of lately. 


	4. No Time For Love

Dean pulled Baby up to their crappy motel. They enter quickly as the rain came pouring down. They walk up to a young blond behind a desk with a computer. "We would like to book a room for a couple of days please"? Dean said flirting with the pretty blond. "Names"? "Ah Todd and Mason Halen" Dean said winking at her. "Um thanks do you know about how many days you would like"? "At least a week" Dean smiled. "Okay Mr.Halen thank you for checking in your room number is 233"? The blond flashed her blue eyes away from Dean and onto to Sam. "I am Mandy" She said smiling "I know my boss would totally have my head for trying to pick up a date while at work but" She paused and took a pen and paper from a drawer. "Here's my number you should call me sometime" she said with a wink. 

Dumbfound Sam took the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. "Thanks I will put this in my phone once I plug it in" Sam said chuckling softly. It was the first time in a long time that he had a girls number in his phone since Jess passed away. He wasn't sure if he was ready for love or even if he would have time now that he and his brother teamed up for awhile. "Hey um here are your key cards as well to get into your room" Mandy said smiling at Sam as she made sure her had lingered awhile on Sams as she handed him the cards. "Thanks" Sam whispered. He and Dean starting walking away from the desk and heading to their room which to them would be home sweet home for a little while at least. 

Once out of earshot of Mandy Dean looked his brother up and down. "Well are you really going to add this chicks number in your phone or are you lying to her"? "Dean I.." Sam stopped to think again maybe he should add her number what could it hurt. "I guess I am why Dean"? "Just wondering man because if you weren't going for it I was going to work some of my magic on her. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean "she didn't seem like she wanted you". "Oh everyone wants some of this" Dean said motioning at his body up and down. "Dean your so full of yourself" Sam said jokingly. "Hey you could use some lovin" Dean waggled his eyebrows at him.

"For once Dean can you please think with your brain and not your dick"? "Oh come on this life blows man we can never tell the chick what we which means we never can get the girl". "What does that mean"? "You know all the hero movies" Dean said. "What does that got to do with anything"? "The hero always gets the hottie man". "We are the hero in every damn story and we never ever get the hot chick". "Whats your point Dean"? "For once one of us gets a chick to fall right into our laps with out even having to save her life". "And you are still stuck on Jess"?? "Jess is dead Sammy". "Shes not coming back get it". "Not trying to sound like a douche-bag but come on Sam its been what 3 months since Jess"? "Well yeah I guess" Sam said. 

"Well come on Sam move on and live a little she wouldn't want you to be stuck on her like that". Sam sighed Dean may be right but to him it felt oh so wrong. With a life like theirs was it even possible to get close to someone again anyway? "I will try" Sam lied knowing damn well if he didn't say something to Dean he would keep on him about her. Dean smiled he felt like maybe getting Sammy laid would loosen him up a bit he was sick of him being uptight all the time. 

The Next day went by slowly research research and more research trying to find out any thing about the yellow eyed demon. Talking to towns people listening to see if there was any details that stood out. After about 11 hours of doing all of this and turning up nothing the boys figure its time for them to get something to eat. "Do you think hes even here"? Sam asked barely a whisper. Dean shrugged his shoulders "so far everything we seen and here nothing odd has happened". "I say we pull out of here and find us a real working case before I get to bored here and they think we moved in" Dean said with a chuckle. 

"Speaking of everything about this town hows miss hottie"? "Did you talk to her"? Sam sighed and looked his brother in the face. "Not yet". "What are you waiting for"? Sam shrugged "I don't know". "Text her man whats the worst that can happen she seems into you". Sam opened his phone looking at the blank screen sighing knowing that it hadn't gone off in so long. The only time his phone rang was when it was Dean. He took out the piece of paper that Mandy's number was written on. Typing the number into his phone he felt like he was back in school sending notes to the cute girls in class even though he should have been studying. He smiled while he texted the body of his message. _Hey Mandy its Todd you gave me your number at the Motel 6 last night._ "Done" Sam said looking at Dean with a beaming smile. 

"Well good I couldn't be more proud of you" Dean said play punching his shoulder. A few hours past and no response came from Mandy. Thinking maybe she lost her interest a number came across his phone. _**IF you want to see Mandy a live again you must come to US meet us at 15 west school house road behind the dumpster.**_ "Shit" Sam shouted at his phone. "What"? "Some one has Mandy". "Did they say where"? Sam nodded and repeated what he read on the message. As they headed for the door Sam began to wonder if he was meant to find some one to be with. Because so far every one hes been with or seemed interested in seemed to die. "Shes not Dead Sammy so don't think that way". "They want something from us and are using people we know to get to us" Dean said trying to sound ensuring. 


End file.
